Pinecone
by sparkly red ribbon
Summary: COMPLETE! Bakura stalks Ryou, hoping for a chance to ask him out...but who's that stalking Bakura? kleptoshipping.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello potential readers! Thanx for clicking on my story...

This story's already finished, so if anybody actually likes this story than I'll post the rest.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! or any of its characters. This disclaimer goes for the whole story.

**Pinecones **

**CHAPTER 1**

Bakura peered out from behind the huge oak tree towards the flower beds. There Ryou was sitting there, looking nothing less than angelic, Bakura thought. It was mid day, so Ryou's skin was glowing pale as ever. He was sitting there in a patch of grass with his knees near his chest. He was leaning on his knees. Ryou was sitting near an oak tree near the one Bakura was standing behind. Ryou seemed to be staring either at the people around him or at the different plants and animals that inhabited the park. He seemed relaxed and happy.

Bakura felt his face become heated. Hopefully it wasn't a blush, he thought. Ryou was beautiful. He quickly brought himself behind the tree again, completely hidden from Ryou. He thought he saw him look in his direction. Bakura didn't know what he would do if Ryou ever saw him spying on him, if that's what his behavior would be called. That would be so awkward, not to mention embarrassing. Ryou would probably be freaked out by him- not that Bakura himself wasn't freaked out by his behavior. Bakura was manly, tough, and he was well known for it! What would everybody think of him if they knew he was so shy as to resort to spying and stalking his crush?

He had no idea whether Ryou felt the same way. Ryou was so peculiar and odd. He was so polite and kind, and somehow just not normal. Sometimes on the rare occasions when he and Ryou talked he felt maybe Ryou could be interested in him, but what were the chances of that? He was still a little hopeful thought. Rumors around school were saying that Ryou was liked men. He didn't like the rumors too much though, because the rumors were that Ryou and Marik were dating. That couldn't be true. Marik was his friend. But Marik didn't know Bakura loved Ryou so much. Nobody did.

"Hey Bakura!" he heard Marik's voice and he whirled around to see him right behind him. His body froze. This was awkward.

"Uh-Marik! What's up?"

"I'm here to meet Ryou at the park. What's up with you? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were spying on Ryou!" he laughed, but Bakura had never felt less like laughing. They were meeting at the park?

"Oh…good for you. I just…oh wow I didn't even notice Ryou was there! I was looking at those birds in that oak tree! Aren't they cool?" he hoped that would work. Marik looked at him strangely.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Hey…can I ask you something?" Marik nodded. "Are the rumors that you and Ryou are going out true?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Uh…just wondering."

"If you want the truth, I'll tell you, but only because I consider you my one of my best friends," Bakura nodded. "They're not true," Bakura sighed in relief, "but I want them to be."

"What?!"

"I really like Ryou, and I think he might like me back. I'm going to ask him out today…I hope that doesn't make you hate me or him." Malik's hope wouldn't be granted, but not for the reason he thought. He had to think…he couldn't let this happen.

"…Yeah, um…that's cool…" he had to think of something fast! Maybe if he just punched Marik in the face, and then threatened him…no! He couldn't get into anymore trouble with the law or else he'd be thrown in jail. There was nothing he could say or do. Malik had beaten him. Before he could think of another thought, Marik sealed the deal.

"Well, I'll see you later," Marik said with a smile and walked past the oak tree.

Bakura fumed. Now Marik was going to ask out Ryou, Ryou would most likely say yes, and then his chance would be lost! Not that he would've had much of a chance anyway. With great regret, he turned around and walked away, hoping Ryou would be too preoccupied with Marik to see him across the field.

Damn it! Bakura cursed to himself. He was angry. He couldn't let beautiful Ryou go to someone else…unless that's what Ryou wanted. Then he would have no choice but to accept. He was still angry though. He needed to go someplace to cool off. Being in his lonely apartment would only make him more angry. He needed to go to Domino City's other park, where his friends sometimes hung out on the weekends. If they were there, cool, if they weren't, cool. It didn't matter.

At the edge of the oak tree park, he took one last look at Ryou, who he could see in the distance talking to Marik. Well, if he couldn't have Ryou, then at least it's Marik, who he knew was a good person. Bakura looked to the side…must've been a bird. He thought he saw something moving by one of the nearby trees.

He walked down the sidewalk towards the other park. Maybe he could get all of this off of his mind. He saw a store up on his right. He could buy some soda and candy…yay candy! Bakura loved candy. He turned into the store, and in the corner of his eye, he saw something jolt into an alleyway ten feet away. It reminded him of what he saw in the park. Right when he turned around, he saw something move and hide. Was all of his stalking Ryou making him paranoid? Or else was there somebody following him? He went into the store, occasionally looking over his shoulder to look for this possible stalker, but he saw nothing. When he walked out of the store, hands full with pepsi and skittles, he looked towards the alleyway and saw nothing.

He kept walking towards the park and thinking about Ryou. He was angry with himself for not having made a move to get to know Ryou before Marik had.

He reached the edge of the park where his friends might be at. He couldn't see anybody in the park but maybe his imaginary stalker would keep him company, he laughed to himself. He could check for his 

stalker one last time. He spun around quickly and scanned the area. Sure enough, he saw someone jolt behind a tree, except this was a maple tree. So there was somebody following him. But who?

Bakura walked quickly to the tree where his stalker was at. He walked around to the other side, but there was nobody there. He walked back around to the other side, and there was nobody again. He kept walking around because he kept hearing footsteps, and even breathing. He ran around the tree hoping to catch the person, but the person was too fast. Suddenly, Bakura turned around and stopped, waiting for his stalker to run straight into him.

Bakura stared in shock. His follower ran straight into him, knocking him to the ground. He felt a body on top of him. When he moved his head and looked in front of him, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yugi?!" Yugi stared a moment, then hastily sat up off of Bakura.

"Bakura! Hello…" he blushed and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Yugi! What on earth are you doing here? Have you been following me?"

"What?! Of course not! I was just walking to the park."

"Then why were you hiding from me?"

"I'm…uh…I was just playing with you," but the response came way too late. Bakura knew he was lying. How peculiar. He laughed. Yugi looked awfully funny sitting there, blushing and looking at his chest, not able to look him in the eye.

"Whatever you say, Yugi." Yugi just sat there not saying anything for a moment.

"So Bakura! How are you?"

"Fine…"

"Nice weather, hah?"

"Yep…"

"So you like the park a lot? You sure come here a lot!"

"And how would _you _know that?"

"What?! I was just guessing…I meant to ask IF you like the park…" his voice trailed off. How long had Yugi been following him? How had he not noticed this before? Also, he wondered, did Yugi know that he was following Ryou around? Yugi answered this for him.

"You sure seem to like Ryou a lot…You've been following him around all day," he pouted. Bakura thought it was funny, partly because of the look on his face and partly because he didn't deny he'd been following him.

"So, you've been following me around all day!"

"You've been following Ryou around all day!"

"Yeah well Ryou's…peculiar! Why on earth anybody follow me around all day? I'm boring as hell."

"I don't think so," Yugi bowed his head. Ugh, compliments. Bakura hated those, he never knew how to respond to those.

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Deal."

He looked at Yugi, How weird and peculiar he was! In a totally opposite way from Ryou. Ryou was peculiar in an odd, graceful, beautiful kind of way. Yugi was peculiar in a overly cheery, excited, dorky kind of way. He was looking at Yugi, but Yugi didn't look at him. He was shy, how funny. Bakura was quite comfortable in the grass in the shade. He didn't mind Yugi being there. He didn't really like Yugi all that much, but he served well as a distraction to his disappointment with Ryou.

He laid down and closed his eyes.

"I come here to either hang out with my friends or just clear my mind. It calms me." There was a silence. Bakura peaked one eye open and found Yugi staring at him. He immediately muttered "sorry" and looked away, his cheeks red. How funny, Bakura thought. He realized Yugi must've had a crush on him. He didn't know Yugi would ever feel that way about him. He thought Yugi liked Yami.

"So…um…are you having a good day?" Yugi asked brightly.

"Yes."

"What did you do today?"

"You should already know."

"Oh yeah…" Yugi laughed weakly, "so uh…you got a lot homework this weekend?"

'Oh no' Bakura thought. Yugi was one of THOSE people. One of those people who can't stand silence and talk incessantly to avoid it. How annoying…

"No."

"Oh that's cool…what are you doing the rest of the weekend?"

"Yugi! Shut up!"

"Sorry!" he squeaked. Bakura almost felt bad for yelling, but the silence that followed made it worth it. He could finally close his eyes and think about Ryou…in his own little fantasy world where he and Ryou lived together, made love together, made more love together, and even more…

A rustling sound woke him. He opened his eyes. Yugi was sitting there. He was restless, moving either his fingers or his feet, making annoying sounds.

"Can't you shut up?"

"I wasn't saying anything!"

"And yet you still manage to make a whole bunch of noise!"

"Eeek! I'm sorry I'll stop!"

Bakura closed his eyes and began to daydream about Ryou again…immediately he was woken back to reality. But there was no noise. Everything was quiet, but he couldn't help but open his eyes.

"I was quiet!"

"I know!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"What? I can't open my eyes?"

"But…ok." Bakura didn't close his eyes again. He just stared at the leaves above him, and occasionally glanced at Yugi, who was looking around nervously. There was no help for him, Bakura laughed to himself. After that he drifted off into a daydream about Ryou. It went uninterrupted.

Bakura came back to earth a while later. He opened his eyes to see Yugi in the same position he was earlier, but he noticed the sky looked different. The sun had moved.

"How long was I out?" Yugi looked at him, apparently startled.

"Oh I don't know…"

"You've been so quiet! I'm surprised."

"Oh really?! Wow cool! So how was your sleep?"

"Ugh…spoke too soon."

"Sorry!"

"Quit saying sorry."

"Sorry!...I mean ok!" Bakura got up.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Hey I'll walk you home!" Yugi jumped up. Bakura laughed.

"Actually, since you're the one that gets beat up 3 times a week, why don't I walk _you_ home." Yugi looked as if he'd just won a million dollars.

"Alright!"

Bakura tried his best to ignore Yugi as he chatted nonstop the way to his house. He sounded as if he'd just won a million dollars.

Bakura finally arrived at his apartment late that afternoon. Not only did Yugi live far away from the park, but in completely the opposite direction of this apartment. He sighed. What a day! He'd definitely had enough of Yugi for a lifetime. His incessant cheeriness and chattering drove him crazy.

Bakura laughed. He couldn't believe he'd actually spent all that time with Yugi. Very weird, he thought.

* * *

AN: review plz..(smiles)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to the reviews!! Omg, so who watched the Avatar movie!? It was AUSOME!! anyway...

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh!.

**CHAPTER 2**

The bell finally wrung on Monday afternoon for school to let out. Bakura waited for Ryou to exit the classroom door first, and then a few seconds after Bakura followed. Ryou typically would sit by one of the school lawns and stare at the clouds for a while before going home. Bakura would never follow him home, that was a little too stalker-ish, but there was no harm in watching him for a few minutes after school.

He watched Ryou walk in front of him. Ryou walked in such a beautiful, graceful way. He almost looked as if he were walking on air. His steps were soft and small, and when he walked, his hips swayed so slightly and his hair bounced lightly. Bakura's thoughts were interrupted. Was Yugi following him right then? Was Yugi watching the way _he_ walked? It could very well be true. He couldn't understand why anybody would _want_ to, but then again, Yugi was…Yugi. There was no explaining his weirdness. By now, there weren't as many people walking around, so he would probably be able to spot Yugi. He turned around quickly, and Yugi was much closer than he had expected. He was walking just five feet behind him.

"Yugi! You're following me again!"

"You're following Ryou again!"

"No, I always walk this way to go home,"

"No, you go the opposite direction!"

"How would _you_ know?"

"I…just guessed!"

"Yeah sure…" Bakura turned around to see where Ryou went, only to find that he was gone.

"Now see what you've done? Ryou's go-"

Two guys had purposely bumped Yugi and were laughing while walking away. Yugi was ok, but his head was bowed with embarrassment. Those guys were bigger than Yugi, but no match for Bakura. He grabbed one of them by the backpack and swung him back so they were face to face.

"You mess with him, you mess with me!"

"Uh…I- Uh- What?! No, it was just an accident!" the boy said, looking nervous. He was obviously lying, but obviously scared out of his wits. Bakura smirked. He loved when he did that to people.

"Like hell! I better not ever see your face again!" He threw the guy forward. The two guys walked away without looking back. He looked at Yugi, who looked like he'd won the jackpot again.

"Bakura! You stood up for me! Thank you so much! Man, those guys always do that to me, but they won't anymore, not with tough guy like you on my side! " he hugged Bakura before he could resist. Bakura pushed him away awkwardly.

"Uh- nah, don't mention it…the guy pushed me too. I was standing up for myself, really."

"But you said-"

"I didn't say anything."

"But you said 'you mess with him you mess with me!'" Yugi imitated Bakura's voice, and he did it in the strangest way. His voice got all deep, scratchy, and thuggish sounding.

"I don't sound like that!"

"I'll bet you do!"

"I'll bet I don't! Here, here's what you sound like: 'Hi! I'm Yugi! So how are you? How's your day going? Having a good day? So how's the weather? I'm so happy and cheery all the time and blah blah blah!!" he said all in one breath and with a high pitched voice. It really was what Yugi sounded like to him.

"Well if that's how annoying I am to you then I'll just leave!" and he turned to leave. Bakura paused.

"And let you get beat up five times on the way home? No way!" he walked up to Yugi and walked with him towards his home. This wasn't weird at all, he was just protecting Yugi. For a while they walked in silence. He wondered where Ryou was. Whatever happened between him and Marik? He hadn't seen him today.

"So, uh…why do you follow Ryou around all the time?"

"Why do you follow me around?" Bakura thought he knew the answer already, but it was just to keep the subject away.

"Because I think you're really cool."

"Uh-thanks." This was so weird. He felt flattered but he hated compliments. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected Yugi to say anything.

"So…do you like games at all? I love them!" Bakura smiled. Finally something they could talk about. So he told him. It turns out they like a lot of the same games. Who knew they could ever have so much in common?

The next day at school almost the same thing happened. Bakura was innocently trying to spy on Ryou after school when he remembered that Yugi was probably following him. He turned around and sure enough, there he was.

"You're following me again!"

"Was not! I'm…walking to the library!"

"Well you're going the WRONG WAY!"

"I am not!"

"You ARE! There's only one library at this school and it's behind us!"

"It is not!"

"Are you insane?!" Seriously, what was with him? Did he take Bakura for an idiot? The library was in the complete opposite direction that they were walking.

"…I don't have time to argue with you, I have a certain somebody to spy on!"

By the time he'd remembered Ryou again, he was gone. He had nothing better to do after school than to walk Yugi home. He didn't really know why he did it. Yugi annoyed the living crap out of him, but he probably needed protection, right? He was so small, he could easily get bullied.

The next day was similar to the previous two days. Except that Bakura didn't forget at all that Yugi would be following him after school. But he decided today that he really wanted to follow Ryou today. He hadn't really watched him since the last Saturday, and it was Wednesday. He wouldn't turn around today, He would just ignore Yugi. There Ryou was, walking so beautifully, so-

"Bakura! Hey Bakura!" he kept walking, thinking maybe Yugi would just go away.

"Hey Bakura!" Yugi tapped him on the arm. Bakura had no choice now. He sighed.

"Hey Yugi."

"I thought today I'd just come up to you and say hi!"

"Oh…how nice." Not really, he thought. He looked around and saw no Ryou. Since when is Ryou so fast?! He'd disappeared. Bakura sighed. He was stuck with Yugi now.

"It was a good thing I did! I think you would've turned around today!"

"Oh…yeah…well…"

"How about I walk you home today? I always feel bad cause you always have to walk home by yourself after I get home," Bakura laughed. Yugi was so nice it pained him. He couldn't think of anybody who'd ever offered to walk him home before, and just because they felt bad.

"Nah!" I'll walk you home. You're the one in danger of bullies."

"You know, I don't get bullied that much, and I only get bullied at school."

"Well just in case!" Now that Yugi had said that, Bakura didn't really have an excuse to walk Yugi home anymore. He groaned.

"Ok, if you're sure!" Yugi cheered. They walked in silence for a while, until Yugi-inevitably- broke the silence.

"I hope your not mad because right now is when you usually spy on Ryou."

"I-" he paused. That was so random, but so true. "I-nah, don't worry about it."

"Really? Ok!"

Thursday and Friday went the same way as yesterday, except that Bakura didn't ignore him when he called his name. He just turned around defeated and greeted his short, star haired…friend? Was Yugi his friend? He didn't know what Yugi was. He was just a Yugi. On their walk home, Yugi talked incessantly as usual.

"So yeah, duel monsters is my favorite game. It's Joey's too…"

"Hn…"

"Hey Bakura?"

"Hn?"

"Do I annoy you? I know you think I talk too much."

"What? Uh…nah, you're fine." And he really meant it. He'd grown used to it in the last week.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ausome!"

They reached Yugi's house. Where usually Yugi would say goodbye, he paused.

"Hey Bakura? Do you want to go to the park tomorrow?"

"What for?"

"To hang out!"

Bakura wasn't sure what to say. He kind of wanted to say no, and he kind of wanted to say yes. He looked so cheery and hopeful. For some reason, he couldn't stand the thought of Yugi being anything less.

"Sure." Yugi looked like he'd won ten million dollars that time. Bakura smiled unsurely. He didn't know he could make anybody that happy.

"Cool!" be at the Maple Tree park at noon!"

"Ok…" Yugi walked off. He noticed an extra bounce in his step. He was practically skipping to the door. '_He's so cute…Wait a minute!! Did I just say Yugi was CUTE!? AND… _

_DID I JUST BLUSH?!'_

* * *

AN: I think he did!!

reviews appreciated...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yay, final chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for the review.

BTW, the scene with Yugi and the game he plays with the socks was not my idea, I took the idea from the orginal Yugioh! manga.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**CHAPTER 3**

Bakura left his apartment a little before noon the next morning. He couldn't believe he was going to the park to hang out with Yugi. It was so weird. He would've normally gone to the oak tree park where Ryou was, but he couldn't. He hadn't watched Ryou in a week! Wow, Bakura thought.

He walked up to a liquor store and walked in. He went to his usual aisles to get soda and candy. A funny thought occurred to him. He thought of how happy Yugi would be if Bakura bought him some candy and a drink. He probably would faint from excitement. The image of which made Bakura laugh. He bought two of everything and walked out the door. Just as he entered daylight again, he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hello, Bakura-kun," Bakura turned around to see Ryou, looking as angelic as ever, standing behind him. He wore a graceful, small smile, which made Bakura, as much as he hated to admit it, blush.

"Ryou! What are you doing?" his voice immediately dropped five pitches.

"I was just buying a drink, and then I was going to West Domino Park."

"The oak tree park?"

"Yes. Would you like to come?"

"Yeah-but-shouldn't you be there with Marik instead?"

"No."

"But…I thought you and Marik…"

"We're just friends."

"Didn't he…?"

"I said no."

"What?" That meant that Bakura still had a chance!

"I said no…so, would you like to come to the park with me?" Bakura wanted to say yes, but he already had plans with Yugi. But this was Ryou, he couldn't possibly pass this up.

"Yeah, sure!" They walked off in a different direction than what he was supposed to be going. His stomach became sore with guilt, but this was Ryou, this was more important.

Walking with Ryou was much different than walking with Yugi, Bakura immediately noticed. There was no unexplained cheerfulness, no nonstop question about inane things, no incessant talking, no weird high pitched voice…there was just…silence. He loved the silence, but this…was unnerving. Bakura must've grown so used to Yugi that he just wasn't used to normal people like Ryou anymore. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Ryou, he just had to get used to him again…

"So…how are you?" Bakura broke the silence, which annoyed him.

"Fine, thank you."

"Um…nice day?"

"Yes."

They walked in silence for the rest of the way. Bakura imagined Yugi at the park waiting for him, all cheery. His stomach hurt. This was Ryou, though, this was way more important. He looked over at Ryou. He really was beautiful, and so graceful. He was just like an angel. He imagined what a beautiful day they'd have at the park together. This was his chance to make a good impression. But when he looked at Ryou, he couldn't get Yugi's face off of his mind.

They reached the park and sat by a large oak tree. It was the one Ryou always sat by on Saturdays, he knew. Ryou looked over at Bakura and smiled.

"Aren't you glad you're sitting with me at the park?"

"Yes," Bakura said unsurely. The truth was, no he wasn't. Wait-no? He wasn't? He was with Ryou, the man of his dreams! But as he looked at Ryou, all he could imagine was Yugi, sitting at the park, wondering where Bakura was. It was way past noon now.

"Instead of watching me from behind one of those trees over there?"

"What?!" Ryou laughed.

"Marik told me you were there last weekend. I know you follow me around sometimes. I find it cute, but I'd rather you be with me."

Bakura realized what Ryou was saying, but his mind was somewhere else now. He realized Ryou might have been coming on to him, but he, for some reason, could've really cared less right then. All he could imagine was Yugi being sad, realizing that Bakura wasn't coming and leaving that park looking so sad. He looked at Ryou and felt nothing but guilt, and thought of nothing but making Yugi happy and listening to his annoying voice.

"Ouch!" Bakura gasped. Something had hit him on the head. To his side, he saw it bounce onto the ground. It was a pinecone. 'What the hell?' Bakura thought. He looked up at the oak tree…oak trees don't have pinecones- there isn't a single tree in the park that does. He picked up the pinecone…how weird was that?

"Bakura?"

"I'm sorry Ryou, I have to go…I just remembered somewhere I was supposed to be…" he got up.

"Did I say something?"

"No! It's not you!" he took one last look at Ryou. He looked so beautiful, and angelic…but nothing more. All he needed was Yugi's strange annoying cheeriness. He just hoped it wasn't too late. He picked up the pinecone and got up.

"Bye, Ryou! Sorry to leave you so soon!"

As he ran off towards the maple tree park, his mind was racing. What was he doing?! He just ditched Ryou to go see Yugi. This was so messed up. But for some reason, when he was with Ryou, all he could think about was Yugi. He didn't even fell that eerie, swooping nervous sensation in his stomach while looking at Ryou. What was happening to him? Why the hell did he care about Yugi? Why on earth would he be thinking about him when he was with the supposed man of his dreams? Bakura groaned. He thought he knew the answer.

He reached the park. He ran all around to see that nobody was there. Damn, he thought. Yugi had left. HE had to go to Yugi's house, that's where he'd be. Even though he had a searing stitch in his chest, eh broke into a run again. He needed to get there as fast as possible.

He felt he was about to collapse when he finally got there. But he couldn't stop now. He walked into the game shop.

"Hello…oh my! Are you alright?" It was an old man. It must've been Yugi's grandfather.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Where's Yugi?"

"Oh he's in his room upstairs. He's not looking too well, so I'm going to check with him first. What's your name?"

"Bakura."

"Oh yes! Yugi's told me a lot about you," he mumbled as he went upstairs.

He came back a few moments later.

"Yugi says he doesn't want to see anybody, especially you! Did you do something?"

"Uh- kinda. I want to…make it up to him."

"Well, you might just have to wait, he's pretty angry right now."

Bakura stomped out of the store. He couldn't wait. He needed to see Yugi right then. Wait- needed? He didn't need Yugi…he didn't even really care about him. He just felt guilty. He tried to make his feet walk back home, but instead, he came to a standstill. His mind couldn't even control his body anymore. He turned around and looked inside the window doors where Yugi's grandfather was. He just had to wait for an opportunity…Yugi's grandfather left the counter and went into a backroom. Bakura quickly walked in and quietly went through the opposite door. Finding a staircase, he hastily ran up the steps and entered a hallway. Which one was Yugi's room? He scanned the doors. He would just have to check each on. The first one he tried was a bathroom, the second one was an empty bedroom, and the third 

turned out to be Yugi's room. He knocked on the door, then he stopped himself. Just what the _hell_ was he doing?

"Come in!" Bakura couldn't stop now. He creaked open the door slowly and peeked his head in. They looked at each other in surprise. Yugi was sitting on the floor, and his whole bedroom floor was covered in socks, laid out flat on their sides.

"What the hell are you doing with all those socks?!"

"What are you doing in my room?!"

Now was the moment he'd been dreading- explaining himself.

"I just…"

"And why weren't you at the park? I waited a whole hour for you!"

"I…just forgot."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because I'm lying!"

"So why weren't you at the park?"

"I…don't know."

"Just get out of here!"

"Look, I ran all the way from the oak tree park to maple tree park to here without stopping. You're NOT going to throw me out!"

Yugi looked sad. Damn, Bakura thought. He must've realized.

"Oak tree park is where Ryou goes."

"I know."

"You ditched me for Ryou! I should've known!" He turned away.

"I just got caught up…"

"And you thought you'd just blow me off."

"I did! But after…it was already too late when I thought better of it."

"If it was already too late, then why did you even bother trying to find me?"

"I felt guilty," to Bakura surprise, Yugi looked the angriest he'd ever been.

"Well I don't want your sympathy! Or your pity! I'm not as pathetic as you think I am!"

"It's not like that!" Bakura was finding it hard to express himself.

"Then what is it?"

"It was more than guilt!" Everything Bakura said he knew was true, but he didn't want it to be.

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know," he said, but Bakura knew.

"Was it pity?"

"No!"

"Did you feel sorry for me?!"

"NO!"

"THEN- WHAT- WAS

- IT?!"

Bakura didn't even like Yugi that much, but suddenly he couldn't stand to be around anybody else but him, not even Ryou. He thought of Ryou and felt empty. He looked at Yugi and that special feeling Ryou used to give him came to him. It was so different, but exactly the same.

He looked at Yugi. What was he doing all of this for? His annoying cheeriness, his nonstop taking, his high pitched voice, his weird hair, his beautiful purple eyes, his kissable lips…wait, what was Bakura thinking? It was Yugi! But if this was really Yugi, than why was he so…cute? Bakura groaned. He couldn't believe this.

He walked up to Yugi. He only briefly saw the look of surprise on Yugi's face as he grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. Yugi did not resist, and Bakura did not pull away. Eventually Yugi lifted his arms and placed them on Bakura's sides. Bakura parted Yugi's lips with his tongue and roamed inside Yugi's quiet-for-once mouth. So maybe this would be the way to shut him up when he talks too much. It worked just then.

Bakura couldn't help but ask himself the cliché question: this was so wrong, but why did it feel so right? Bakura started to pull away from Yugi, but he held on tighter and kissed him for a moment more. He seemed as if he never wanted to let go, but then he did.

"I've wanted this for so long," Yugi said. Bakura was sorry he couldn't say the same, so he just kissed him again to fill the silence. Then Yugi changed the subject.

"What's that in your hand?" Bakura looked down and saw the pinecone in his hand.

"Oh, uh…it fell out of tree and hit me on the head…or else somebody threw it at me. It made me think of you. So here, it's yours," he placed it in his hands. Yugi looked at it uninterestedly, and then set it down.

"If you don't mind me asking…didn't you like Yami for the longest time?" Bakura asked him.

"Yeah, but…I spent some time with him, and it was boring. There wasn't much chemistry."

"I…kinda of found that out with Ryou today." Yugi smiled. "I'm sorry about today. I'll make it up to you anyway I can," Yugi smiled wider.

"You just did."

"So..what are you doing with all of these socks?"

"I'm using my sixth sense to pick the two socks that match each other." Either Yugi was joking or he was completely insane. And everybody said Bakura was insane! "Don't give me that look! Let me show you," Yugi stared a moment and then picked up two socks. Both of them had a pink heart beneath them. Yugi stared at him triumphantly.

"What?! That's not possible!" Yugi smirked, looking smug.

"Impressive?"

"I guess…"

"So do you want to go the park now?"

"Why not." Yugi smiled him and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the hallway.

They left the house and Bakura immediately regretted it. Yugi was his usual cheery self again, which brought about the need to talk incessantly about random subjects. In Yugi's room he couldn't shut him up by kissing him. He sighed. For some reason, he couldn't have been happier to hear his voice. But, he imagined, he would thank the heavens about if there was nobody at the park, like usual. Then he could keep Yugi quiet for a long while.

END

AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated.


End file.
